The present invention relates generally to electrically powered accessories for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an electrical indicator system for motor vehicles.
Various electrically powered devices are designed for use with vehicles including automobiles, light-duty trucks and heavy-duty vehicles. These devices, including cold weather starting devices such as radiant heaters, engine block heaters, fluid heaters, battery warmers, and the like, are generally fixed to the automobile and operationally connected to an-appropriate component of the vehicle engine. The operation of these devices generally occurs upon connection to a power source external to the vehicle. As such, a factor in the sales and use of these devices is the simplicity with which the device can be electrically connected to the power source. To address this concern, cord sets have been developed that include a receptacle connected to the vehicle body for mounting an electrical cord that is connected to the electrically powered device. The power cords of the cord sets terminate at a male or female plug that is coupled to the receptacle. A counterpart plug external to the vehicle is selectively coupled to the receptacle to allow electrical connection of the device to the power source.
Cord sets for selectively electrically connecting an electrically powered automobile accessory to a power source are commercially available for use with heavy-duty vehicles today. Specifically, the assignee of the present invention and others have manufactured cord set receptacles that are generally cylindrical in shape and include a cylindrical housing open at one end to accommodate a male plug and normally closed at an opposite end by a spring biased cover.
Despite the satisfactory application of the above-described receptacle and cord set for use with heavy-duty vehicles in certain automotive applications, a need exists for an improved device. Specifically, when a vehicle operator connects the plug end of a power source to the plug mounted within the receptacle, it is unknown if power is present at the plug. Power sources located at truck stops, rest stations or vehicle service stations do not always function properly. The presently available cord sets provide no visual indication regarding the presence of electrical power. Furthermore, presently available receptacles and cord sets do not provide the vehicle operator with an indication that current is flowing through the receptacle during operation of the vehicle accessories. It would be particularly advantageous to the vehicle operator to know if the cold weather starting device is operational and receiving current immediately after connecting the external power source plug to the receptacle. External indicia of these electrical operating conditions would greatly assist the operator by not requiring the operator to open the hood to inspect the engine compartment or enter the vehicle to view the instrument panel.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an electrical indicator system for use with an accessory mounted to a vehicle. The electrical indicator system includes a plug adapted to be electrically coupled to a power source remote from the vehicle and an indicator adapted to be mounted to the vehicle at a visible location. The indicator is operable to provide a first visual indication when electrical power is present at the plug. The indicator provides a second visual indication, different from the first visual indication, when current is flowing through the plug.
Furthermore, a method of indicating the external power availability and usage to an operator of a vehicle having an electrical accessory mounted to the vehicle is disclosed. The vehicle is equipped with a cord set having a first end electrically connected to the accessory and a second bifurcated end having a plug coupled to an externally accessible receptacle in an indicator. The method includes electrically coupling an external power source to the plug and emitting a first visual signal to indicate that power is being supplied to the plug. Additionally, the method includes selectively operating the accessory and emitting a second visual signal during operation of the accessory to indicate that power is being supplied to the accessory.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.